Four Quads and Tales of A Girl name Evangeline?
by turtlelovermikey3000
Summary: Evangeline Harper is your average girl from next door. Only except she has crazy wild younger siblings. Only to get worse-four quads. Did I say four? I meant four equals trouble. Only with million things-No matter how her little brothers and sisters annoys her. She loves them. After all she is the big sister. And a big sister is a big sister.
A/N: Hi everyone-I have this brand new story.

You know that Nick show called-Nicky, Ricky Dicky and Dawn right?

Okay! Good. Glad! We are on the same page.

So-I decided to add my personal OC to it. Anyway enjoy!

The Ages: Meet the Harper's!

Evangeline-14 turning 15 soon.

Dawn-9 almost ten.

Dicky-9 almost ten.

Ricky-9 almost 10

Nicky-9 almost 10

Tom and Anne-(Do we really know?)

Brownie Squeaky Paws-I got nothing.

Only a pup for sure!

Chapter-1

-Denver, Colorado-

-Evangeline's POV-

I rolled my eyes. As It was the same thing every day. If you seem my family-you take my word for it. As I rises from the dawn of the star of a brand new day.

I heard shuffling coming from the Quads' rooms.

"Can it morons! Do you see that people in Colorado are trying to sleep?" I said and throw my hands in exasperatingly.

I ran to the bathroom first.

"No fair Evangeline!"

"Too bad so sad twerp." I said-and flick one of the quad's heads and pushing them as I went in the bathroom as one of the boys waited for their turn before they peed their little sad pathetic pants!

I was finally being a ninth grader. A freshman!

As the awesome thought went through my head excitedly. As I went in the shower-then blow dried my hair. Then I did my nails that are teal and pink painted with flowers print on it with glitter on it.

Hey! A little glitter can't hurt anyone!

I put on three layers of Apple red lip gloss and pucked my lips. Then I put my hair into a twisted French bun with flowers pins at the side with beeds.

Then I slipped on my jean jacket with beautiful gold top with hearts print on it with floral pants with green converse sneakers.

Then slipped on my flower hairband. Then I grabbed my cute teal new bookbag only a travel bag with One Direction on it.

Then I went and grabbed an apple from the bin and took a bite of it. Then I grabbed my lunch money.

"Later." I said happily-wearing my sunglasses.

"Freeze!" I stopped,"You rang?"

"Honey, Evangeline."

"Why hello, Mother. I have a photo shoot to enter. A star is born!" I said and walked away-only she stops me in my tracks.

Only I was too gleefully and innocently not awares that my mother was about to disappoint me.

In three to one-

"Evangeline, You are now in ninth grader! I can't believe my little girl is growing up.

I remember when I was fourteen once." She said and sobbed and hugged me.

"Mom..." I said complaining once again. She just ruin my cool pose!

"Anyway honey since you will be fifteen in a week soon. I except you to be more mature, dependable and..."

Blah blah...came the words that are coming in my mother's mouth. Yeah. Where is the part where some dude grabbed your vase and walks way. Classic!

"Blah...Watch the quads."

Wait. Playback!

I pauses the screen and fast forward it.

"You have to keep an eye on the quads. Your school is called Westchester School.

And next door is to keep an eye on them their only next door."

"Mom. You say I have to watch...them?" As the quads were eating their cereals all innocently. Mom shook her head.

I groaned and hung my head.

"Save it quads. Rule number one-Do not mess around or be a nincompoop," I said eyeball Dicky.

"Hey? What we are looking at." By that reponse in all turns the other quads slapped their hands on their faces especially Ricky who apparently slaps hard.

"Ow!" He cries and rubs his face then starts to mumble in sciencey gabble that will causes a rashes or dieases or whatever Ricky idioms.

"By my point," I said straight forwardly and rolled my eyes.

"Rule 2-Do not bug me. I don't cared about your stupid petty problems."

"Rule three-Be on your best behaviors." I said eyes Dawn who rolls her eyes then grins a little bit. In her small nutty world just because of four quads she is the oldest of four quads by four seconds that she is their little ring leader.

Yeah right...

"Rule number three. I repeat DO NOT embrasses me." I said.

As they went and follow me to the car.

But as I got home-I saw four foam quads an confused/angry father and enraged mother.

"Evangeline. I simply told you to watch your little brothers and sisters. Only to find out they started a foam fight."

"Actually, it is not foam. It made of..." Ricky was about to finishes his sentence-only suddenly realizes his eyes were on him then took a genius to shut up.

"Well I watch them, I said and trail off.

"No you didn't! You give us the three rules!"

I shoot a look at one of the quads.

"That it. I can't leave a minute for anyone of you to work together-Evangeline you are grounded for two weeks. Your only punishment is to watch Nicky, Ricky Dicky and Dawn." Then my mother left the room.

As my father followed her. I groans and sat back on the couch. I took a nap.

"Nicky. Ricky. Dicky." Then realization hit me.

"Oh no!" I said-and ran after the door.

A/N: And that it for now! You may not like Evangeline. Only she is a typical bossy big sister who bosses her siblings around. Only She been jealous of them prior since their birth.

But she loves them as her little brothers and sisters love her.

After all they are Harpers. Bye!

-turtlelovermikey-


End file.
